Loving The Insane
by Star2877
Summary: Lucy grew up without her parents for most of her life. Yeah that may not sound too bad. So many people go through that right. Wrong. Her parents didn't die from natural causes. They were murdered and she had to watch it all take place. The older she got the more it took a on toll her. She kept hearing their please for help. It drove her insane. So she started killing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _This is going to be a nalu au. They won't be to involved with each other that much at first but later on in the story they will. That is if people like this. This was just an idea that came to my mind randomly so I don't really expect it to be any good. If no one likes it I'll just delete it. Also I'm still going to be writing chapters for my other two stories when I get the chance or when i think of somthing. Sorry if I kept you waiting. (:_

 **Lucy's pov:**

I wake up to find myself in the same cell that I've been stuck in for the past 6 years. The same darkness. The same old silence. The cell I'm in isn't no ordinary jail cell though. This room is encased in metal. The door is made of solid steel and the only window in here is the one on the door but it's made of bullet proof glass. They even have guards stationed out side my room, but that isn't even the best part.

Besides from all of the stuff they build and all the things they did to keep me in they still needed more safety precautions. By that I mean they have me chained to a wall. Even though my hands and feet are in shackles I can still move freely. Well, for the most part. I can't go with in 3ft of the door. By this point your probably confused on why they have me locked up like this. Well let me start from the beginning.

On my 13th birthday I watched my whole family get murdered right in front of me. My mom, my dad and my sister were all killed as I sat there being forced to watch. My parents were brutally stabbed, shot and then burned alive. That's not even the worst part. What he did to my sister was even worse. What he did to her was just not human. He skinned her alive and poured gasoline all over her. Then he set her on fire. Their screams from that night will be for ever bound in my mind. The last words that I heard that night wasn't even from my mom, my dad or even my sister but from the killer. After he finished them off he walked over the blood covered tiles and crouched down in front of me. He looked me in the eyes and said something that I will never forget.

 _"This is what happens when the insane get loose." "I hope you watched closely kid." He said with the creepiest smile I've ever seen showing on his face._

The police hid this case away from the press so know one ever found out about it unless the were a relative, not that there we're any though. They didn't think it was important to let the press know since they caught the killer the next day. In my opinion that's just a load of bull shit.

After that I was put into Foster care and even they didn't know about what I had witnessed. My Foster parents soon realised I wasn't acting like a kid that age should have so they sent me to several different therapists and psychiatrists trying to future out why. They never found out though. Not them nor the people they sent me too.

I rarely spoke after what happened to me but when I did I guess the things I said scared people. I tried to make friends but they ran away when I spoke. After that I just stopped talking. I thought it was for the better.  
At the age of 14 I was documented as mentally insane after I tried to kill my Foster parents. Well more than tried. I actually killed my foster mom. The funny thing was that I didn't hesitate at all. No second thoughts and no worries. After that I was taken away and placed into a mental facility. I stayed there till I turned 18 and then they sent me to a insane asylum or you could also call it the highest level containment facility there is and that's where I am now.

"She's awake!" Someone screamed.  
I heard several footsteps coming my way. About 5-6 people at the most. Seconds later the light above my door glowed bright red and a buzzer went off indicating that they had unlocked the door. I put on a smile as they entered the room. A total of 6 guards had entered my room and all except for one had their guns aimed at me.  
'That shit doesn't scare me.' I mentally laughed.  
"Okay psycho is time to take your meds." One man said as he walked over to me.  
'Bad mistake.' Right as he got with in arms length I grabbed his gun from his holster and shot him and one other man in the head. I did this so fast they had no time to react but after the guards collapsed they fired there guns at me.

And that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

I look down to see my lower stomach wrapped in bandages. I smile realizing what had happened.

"What a terrible shot they are." I laughed.

Almost all of the guards had opened fire on me but only one bullet actually hit me.

The bullet passed throgh the spot right below my liver meaning I didn't get shot in a vital place, luckly. I did loose enough blood to make me pass out though just not enough to kill me.

'I wonder if they did that on purpose.' 'Probably not, they're so not smart enought to pull that off.' 'Not to mention how precise your shot would have to be to hit the right spot without hiting anything important.' 'They just don't have that kind of accuracy.'

"Hey Mr. officer sir, do you need me to teach you how to aim!" "If so I could defenatly teach you how to like not miss your target!"

"If you didn't notice I did kill two of your men and all of you failed to kill me, your only target!" I said smiling.

"Shut it Heartfilia!" He yelled.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I mean it, stop talking." "I would do as your told if you don't want to die."

"Do you guys really think you could kill me with that kind of aim." I said laughing.

"We're not going to use guns to kill you, that would just cause us to lose more men than we already have" "While you were asleep we implanted a bomb inside of you." "It's not the kind that explods though." "This ones different." "With the press of a button anyone of us can set it off." He stated.

"Ohh, what happens when someone presses the button." I asked sounding intrigued.

"If it gets pressed it will send an electric current through your body and into your heart causing you to go into cardiac arrest."

"So I'll say it again I would do as told if I were you." He said.

"I'll still kill if I get the chance." "Plus I'm faster than all of you." "For all you know I could have you all dead on the ground before anyone could even press the button."

"Sure, whatever you say." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well this is the end of my shift so I have to go but just so you know your therapy apointment is in an hour." He said as his foot steps got farther and farther away. Not even a minute later I heard a new set of foot steps coming toward me.

'The next guard no doubt.' I sighed.

"Hey are you the guard that's taking my to my appointment."

"Yes I am now be quite." He said.

"But I'm bored."

"That's not my problem heartfilia." He replied.

"Can't we just talk until it's time for my appointment."

"No we can not." "My orders were to stand here and watch over you so you don't escape or hurt someone." "Not to befriend you." He said sounding grumpy.

"That doesn't surprise me not one bit." "No one wants to be friends with someone who has mental issues like me." "It's always been that way." "Well ever since my family died that is but I suppose you already know about that." "Am I right?"

"No, I'm a new recruit I have not been informed on your past or your mental status." "The only thing I have been told is your name and to be careful around you since you have killed many of the previous guards." He answered.

"Oh well that explains it." "Do you want me to tell you about my past."

"No thank you." He said.

"Okay." "Well you seem nice so I'm not going to trouble you and I'll follow your orders."

After that I stopped talking and waited till it was time for my appointment in silence.

 **~time skip~**

"It's time." He informed me.

"Okay."

After that the buzzer went of and the light above the door turned red once again. Then the door was opened and he walked in. The first thing I noticed was his hair. It wasn't brown, black, blonde or even red for that matter. It was pink. The second thing I noticed was that he was the only guard.

"Why are you the only guard." "They have never let me be escorted by only on guard." "It's unsafe."

"I didn't call for the others." "You said you would follow my orders and I trust you." He said smiling at me.

I gasped at his answer.

"You trust me." I said confused.

"That's never happened." "No one wants to trust a criminal." "Are you messing with me."

"Why would I be messing with you." He asked.

"Because I could kill you." "For all I know you could be saying this to effect my emotions so I won't try to hurt you."

"I'm not that cruel and I meant what I said I do trust you and that's not lie." "But that doesn't mean I will always trust you." "It's really easy to lose someones trust." After he stopped talking he was right in front of me.

'How did I not realize he had been coming closer.' 'How did I not realize he had even moved.' I was shocked.

He unlocked my chains meaning I could move freely. I could even steal his gun if I wanted to. But I won't.

"Can you put these on." He asked as he pulled a pair of hand cuffs out of his pocket.

I nodded in response.

"Thank you." He said.

"How can you put so much trust into me." "Unlocking the chain's before handcuffing me would give me the opportunity to kill you if I wanted."

"If you wanted but you didn't that's what's important and that's why I trust you." He said as he helped me stand up.

'He's so different from everyone else.' 'He's not scared of me.'

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Sadness Is something that can hurt you as a whole, it's not physically painful but mentally and it's more painful than any physical pain you could ever feel. I know this from personal experience.*_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

My new therapist was really pretty. She has beautiful long white hair. She didn't look but in her mid 20's at most and she seems nicer than all of my previous therapists. Which I scared off like every other person in my life. I sighed.

"Hello Lucy I'm your new therapist, my name is Mirajane but your welcome to call me Mira." She said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you." I said returning the smile.

"So from what I've read it says that you frequently have panic attacks am I correct." She questioned.

I nodded in response.

"It also says that your mentality unstable." "I've come up with something that may help you get rid of some of those feelings."

"Writing your feelings down or putting them into songs is a great way to get rid of some of of those feelings and I want you to try doing one of those." She said placing a notebook on my lap as well as a pen.

"Do you really think this will help."

"Maybe, maybe not but that's why I want you to try it." "If it makes it worse I will have you stop immediately." "Are you okay with this." She asked.

"Yeah as long as it helps."

"I'm going to cut this appointment short so you can go back to your cell and start writing." "The guards have been told to leave the chains off of your hands so you can write." "This is a big risk I'm taking to help you so I expect you to be responsible." "That being if you try to hurt anyone while your hands are unchained you will be shot." When she stopped talking she pressed a button that was on the wall beside her.

A few minutes later the guard from before walked in.

"It's time to go." He said as he picked up the pen and the notebook off my lap. After that I stood up and followed him back to my cell.

 **~time skip~**

"Here ya go I hope you have fun writing." He said as he took off the handcuffs. After that he put the Chains on my ankles and walked out of my cell.

'I guess I'll try writing a song.' I sighed

It took me a while to put my feelings into words but when I did the outcome wasn't what I thought.

 _I hear the screams_

 _I hear my name_

 _There calling out to me_

 _It's driving me insane_

 _I've got a Secret inside and I'm hiding it from you_

 _I've got a story and a past_

 _I've got a secret in my glass_

 _Falling hard falling fast_

 _Your goin down in my mind_

 _I've got the moon and the stars_

 _I got the Rhythm in your hearts_

 _Maybe I'm gone here_

 _Maybe I'm strong here or i'm lost and on my way_

 _No one to save me from this pain_

 _No one to help me fade away_

 _I lay on the ground_

 _Someone save me_

 _I'm falling fast_

 _I'm going down and i'm falling apart_

 _Lost in crowd with no one I know_

 _Don't know who I am or where to go_

 _No place to be_

 _No home for me_

 _The screams are back_

 _There calling my name_

 _Screaming for help to take away the pain_

I dropped the pen and paper and started shaking.

"Some one help me, I can't take it anymore!" "Make them stop!" "I don't wanna hear there screams anymore!" "It hurts, just make it stop, please make it stop!" "No don't hurt me!" I yelled.

I looked down and all I see was blood. "It's all over me, get it off!" I screamed as I fell on the ground.

"I'm so going to get in trouble for this." A voice said from outside the cell.

The light above the door lit up and the pink haired guard rushed over to me.

"Calm down your okay." He said.

"Blood its everywhere, it's all over me." I cried.

"There's no blood your gonna be fine." He said picking me up.

He walked over to the bed with me still in his arms and sat down.

"No get away, run he's gonna kill you like he killed them." I said pushing myself out of his arms.

"No ones here but me and you he's not going to hurt me." He said standing up.

I looked around the room to see he was right.

"It happened again." "I'm so sorry." I cried.

He pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Please don't apologize." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his uniform.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Your welcome, and I'm glad your okay now." He said letting go.

"NATSU ARE YOU WANTING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I looked toward the door to see a guard with raven hair standing in the doorway.

I walked back to my bed and sat down.

"I don't kill my friends." I whispered as I pulled my knee's to my chest. Not like they heard me though.

 **Natsu's pov:**

"Shit." I muttered as I turned toward him.

"Whats up Gray."

"You know your not suppose to be in here unless your escorting her somewhere or giving her, her meds!" He said.

"I know but she started screaming so I wanted to calm her down."

"Your kindness if gonna get you fucking killed man." He said shaking his head.

"Probably." I said laughing.

"Well it's my shift now so come on and get out of here before the psycho decides to kill us." He said grabbing my arm and pushing me out of the cell.

"I wouldn't kill my only friend but you on the other hand I have no problem with." She said looking at gray.

"Wait your friends with this psychopath!" He said backing away.

"No I'm not her friend." "I'd have to be desperate to be friends with her." I said closing the door.

"Good and just so you know you can't just go running in there every time she has a panic attack because she has them a lot." He said glaring at me.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

_*Trust isn't something you can instantly obtain. Its something you gradually gain over time. It may take years for you to gain a persons trust but it's also something you can lose in seconds. In some cases people will instantly trust you but that just makes it easier for you to lose their trust.*_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

"Wait your friends with this psychopath!" Gray asked looking shocked.

"No I'm not her friend." "I'd have to be desperate to be friends with her." Natsu replied closing the door.

"I wont always have your trust huh Natsu, well guess what you just lost mine."

After those words left my mouth I felt something wet go down my face. I moved my hand up to wipe it away.

'Why am I even crying.' 'I shouldn't be crying just because I thought he was my friend.' 'This is how it's always worked they pretend to care and then they lie and start treating me like shit.'

Ignoring the thoughts I wiped my eyes and put my emotions aside.

'That's it he was my breaking point I'm not going to trust anyone anymore.' 'I give people my trust and in the ends all they do is hurt me.' 'I'm done, I won't let anyone see my emotions.'

Thats when I started shaking.

"No it's happening again."

 **~Flashback~**

" _Help us."_

 _"No don't run save your self."_

 _"Were already goners run Lucy, run."_

 _"I can't I can't, I can't run away, not while your still here!" I yelled._

 _"We'll be fine just go."_

 _"Leave us, hurry run away before he comes back!"_

 _"Sorry it's to late I'm back and I have some killing to do." He said walking toward them._

 _"DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE!" I cried._

 _"Sorry sweetheart but there gonna have to die." he said smiling._

 _"Please, please don't hurt them!" I cried._

 _"Oh I have a wonderful idea." "How about instead of killing you a long with them I let you sit here and watch." "That sounds fun doesn't it." He started laughing after he spoke._

 _"No don't." I pleaded._

 _"How about I start with the little one first." He said dragging a knife across her arm._

 _"I love you big sis." She said as tears started flowing from her eyes._

 _"N-no don't say that the police are on the way they won't let you die." I said choking out a sob._

 **~Flashback end~**

"No, it's not true there not gone, they can't be, this has to be a dream they can't be dead!" "If there gone that means I'm really alone!" I cried.

"I couldn't save them!" "I didn't even have the strength to move let alone do anything!" "That means I actually am alone."

I couldn't control myself anymore tears were streaming down my face with no sign of stoping any time soon. I looked up to see that I was no longer on my bed but curled up on the floor instead.

'Why did this have to happen to me.' 'Everyone I loved gone, everyone I trusted left.'

"I have no one." I sobbed.

"Stop talking to yourself." "Your becoming a nuisance." He yelled.

"Okay."

So I sat there not talking or even making a sound.

'Why haven't they killed me yet I have no use to live.' 'I have no friends, no one cares about me and everyone is scared of me.'

'I just want to die.'

"Heartfilia its time to eat." He yelled.

"I'm not hungry I don't want it."

"Okay go right ahead and starve yourself then." He said with a sigh.

After he said that I fell to the ground and everything went black.

 **~time skip-morning~**

"Rise and shine psycho time to take your meds." He yelled.

When the door opened a group of guards walked into my room. The guard that was walking up to me had no weapons on him at all but everyone else has guns and guess what they were aimed at me like usual. I recognized two of the guards. Gray and Natsu. They we're both placed by the door while the other three guards were following the guard that was walking up to me but they still kept there distance.

When he got up to me I smiled at him.

"Hello, shall we have some fun today."

"Sorry to disappoint but you won't be stealing a gun today sweetheart." He said pointing to his holster.

"I don't plan on it and never call me that again." I said glaring at him.

"Why does it bother you, sweetheart." He said grinning.

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" I said standing up.

"Why is that." He questioned.

"Your just pissing me off now."

After I said that I round house kicked him in the face knocking him on the ground. When he hit the ground everyone fired their guns like last time except for one person, Natsu. which surprised me.

Unlike last time most of the people who fired at me actually hit me. I got hit 3 times. One hit me in my left shoulder blade, the second one hit me pretty much in the same spot as last time and let me tell you it hurt like hell. The last one hit my leg making me fall to the ground.

"Why don't you just kill me already." "It's not like I'm needed for anything." I said coughing up blood.

"That's not our orders but if you truly tried to kill another one of our officers we would have to." Gray said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Those were the last words to leave my mouth before I passed out, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate it . ThatOneFriend-3 and DarkSoul378 thank you. Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

I woke up to find my self strapped to a metal table in a room I have never seen before. Besides from that I had an iv stuck in my arm and bandages wrapped around all the places I got shot.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" someone screamed.

I turned my head to see 3 people rushing into the room. One of the three had a metal tray in his hand that had what I thought looked like a pair of weird looking needle nose pliers and a needle and some thread.

"Im gonna have to ask you to stay still for what im about to do, okay." He asked as he took out the iv.

"Okay."

He started unwrapping all of the bandages. After that he picked up the plier looking thing in brought it up to my sholder.

"Take a deep breath please." he said sturnly.

Right when I breathed in he stuck it in my arm and seconds later he pulled it out along with the bullet.

To be compleatly honest it felt like I had got shot all over again but sadly he had to take the other two bullets out as well.

By the time he had finished I had passed out from pain.

 **~Time skip- 2 hours~**

Later that evening they woke me up and helped me into a wheelchair. Then they called a guard and had them escort me back to my cell. Guess who the guard was.

It was Natsu.

'Yay.'

"Hey." He said greeting me.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you and nor will I ever be so leave me alone."

"Is that anyway to talk to the person that saved your life." he said as he grabbed the handles and started pushing me toward my cell.

"What do you mean by that."

"I'm the one who took you to the Infirmary." "You were lying there bleeding out on the floor and no one was doing anything so I picked you up and ran to the infirmary." He answered.

"I don't believe you, pretty much said you didn't care about me so why the hell would you help me." He stopped pushing me and walked around so he was standing in front of me.

"I felt bad." He said.

"Let me guess you want me to forgive you, right."

"Yeah, pretty much." He answered.

"Well to bad, its not gonna happen."

"I want to make up for what I said before." "Give me a second chance, please lucy." He pleaded.

"Well I'm not going to forgive you and I want you to leave me alone." "Which means stop talking to me."

"Can't I have a second chance." He pleaded.

"No."

"Please, I can help you."

"How exactly can you help me."

"I can help you get through the pain." "I know how you feel." "my parents were murdered in front of me too."

"NATSU SHUT UP." He froze.

"You may know my name and why I became this way but you don't know my story." "You don't know what scars I have from the things people have said and you have no clue how I feel."

"Yeah we may have similar pasts but that means nothing." "You don't know me and you don't know my feelings so stop trying to understand me and leave me the hell alone." "I can tell you obviously don't care about me from what you said in front of that gray guy so I'm not gonna be your friend and your not gonna be mine." "How about we end this all and you stop trying to be nice to me." "If you wanna make me happy treat me like the monster everyone thinks I am."

"Your not a monster though." He muttered.

"You sure about that because I can prove it to ya if you want me to."

"Go ahead."

'Seeing that he gave me permission why not.'

I used my good arm to grab his pistol from his holster and aimed it at his head before he could even realise what happened.

"Wow your just as slow as all the others." "Can't even stop me from taking your gun and I'm crippled at the moment." "Meaning I'm slower than I usually am." I said with a laugh.

"If you plan on shooting then go ahead and do it." He said smirking.

"Okay, I will."

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•^•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•^**

 _I'm not who I say I am. I'm not who i'm pretending to be. I offen pretent to be someone i'm not to hide as a cover up for what i'm truly feeling inside and for who I truly want to be._

I hope you liked this chapter the next one is already being written I hope you like it too. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Cheers to shadow31802 there a new reviewer person, Yay. You probably know why I mean by that, I hope. Well thank you. (:

P.s. Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but to be honest I really like this chapter. (:

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Natsu's pov:**

"If you plan on shooting then go ahead and do it." I said smirking.

"Okay, I will." "I just won't be shooting you." "I'll be shooting the guy behind you."

After that she moved the gun away from my head and redirected her aim behind me.

"NATSU, MOVE YOU DUMBASS SHE'S GONNA SHOOT!" Gray screamed making me turn around.

"Oh, shoot I will but not at him, at you."

After those words left her mouth Gray stopped and pulled out his gun aiming it at her. Without thinking I quickly turned around and slammed the palms of my hands into her wrist disarming her. I took the gun and aimed it at grays head.

"Gray stop she's not gonna hurt me nor will she hurt you so put your gun away."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!" "Natsu, you do realize your protecting a criminal right!" "Someone who has hurt, no murdered so many of are fellow officers!" "This women has no restraint and your protecting her!" He said sounding shocked.

"I am quite aware of what I'm doing Gray, and I plan to keep protecting her."

"What happened to what you said before!" "Wasn't is something like I'd have do be desperate to be friends with her!" "Well it seems to me that you have to be really fucking close to choose to aim your gun at a fellow officer just to protect a criminal!" He yelled.

"Um Gray we're not friends, well I'm not his friend anyways." She said.

"Shut up I don't need your commentary!" He yelled.

"Dude chill." "Put the gun down." "Look I will to." I said putting my gun back in the holster.

"Okay but this is getting reported." He growled.

"Awe come on man you know if you do that she won't just punish me but both of us."

"Fine you win but you better watch that fucking psychopath before she kills someone, again." He said glaring at me.

"Got it."

He sighed as he walked away.

I turned around and looked at the blonde behind me.

"I'd say it's time to get you back to your cell." I said smiling.

"I agree." She said.

 **~time skip~**

 **Lucy's pov** :

When we got there the first thing I noticed was that there was no chain's.

"Um Natsu where are the chains?"

"I asked them to remove them." "You have no idea how long I had to sit there begging for them to do that." "Oh and you only have two guards that watch over you now." "Me and Gray." "He takes morning shifts I take afternoon and night shifts." "I'm also your permanent escort." He stated smiling.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Nope I'm not." He said grinning.

"I'd rather have Gray have to watch me all day for the rest of my life then to sit here listening to your dumb ass talk." "At least he only talks when it's to tell me when my appointments are and when I need to shut up." I sighed.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you but I'm also going to be the one to give you your medicine in the mornings and I'll be alone." He said.

"Do they really trust you that much."

"Well after I told them how good of friends we are I guess so." "I know I do considering the fact that you didn't shoot me on the spot when you had the chance." He said smiling.

"I'm not your fucking friend get that through your thick skull." "Just because I don't kill you doesn't mean I don't despise you." "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because your the only person I have to talk to if I want to talk to someone." "It does get lonely in here sometimes."

"I thought you didn't want do here my dumbass talk." He said smirking.

"Well I-I d-don't." I stuttered.

'Damn it.'

"Aww you look so adorable when you stutter." He said messing up my hair.

"ASSHOLE!" I yelled kicking him in the balls with my good leg.

"Nice kick." He groaned in pain as he fell to the floor.


	7. Please Read

Sorry to those who are waiting for me to write a chapter for this story or for any of my others, but all of my work is being put on hold for a little while. I'm not that good of a writer and I never have been. I was never good with grammar or dialog so I didn't notice. Someone left a review on this story that kinda took an impact on my writing. They brought to my attention that my dialog on all of my work is well not correct per say. So I'm going to fix it before I start writing again. That's not the only reason I haven't been writing though. I'm a freshman this year and my midterms and finals are this week. I have two midterms tomorrow and a final on Thursday. I've been getting really paranoid about the tests and my anxiety is acting up. So it been pretty much all I have been thinking about. Well, besides from reading which helps keep my mind off it for the most part. Also if you ever notice something wrong with my writing please let me know. I love when people give me their input. It helps me grow as a writer. But besides from all of that I really appreciate all of the support you guys/girls have been giving me. Thank you. (:

P.s. The guidelines say that I'm not suppose to write author's notes so I'm not sure if they're gonna do something about this or not but I'm just wanting to let the people reading this to know what's going on. (:


	8. Chapter 7 sorry if it's bad

I'm probably gonna piss so many people off by doing this as well as making others happy but I got really bored with trying to fix all of my other work that I just don't really want to do it right now. So I'm gonna continue to write but I'm gonna try my best to fix my dialogue as I go. It's not gonna be perfect and I don't expect it to be. To be honest I think I like completely butchered my dialogue but I don't really care. I'm sorry for taking so long to write and I'm sorry for changing my writing style so much but I hope you like it.

P. S. I didn't really proof read this. Sorry if you don't like it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

It's been about a month since me and natsu met and about three weeks since he started trying to befriend me. I still don't really understand why he wants to be my friend but I do know that I'm not going to be his. After what he said he's going to have to work to gain my trust.

"Hey psycho your meds are here."

The door then opened and natsu walked it carrying my meds and a pair of crutches.

"Hey Lucy." He smiled.

"Hey natsu."

"Here ya go."

He handed me the medicine and a plastic cup full of water.

"Are those for me." I asked pointing at the crutches in his hands.

"Yeah the doctor told me that you should be able to use your arm now and he wants you to use these to get around."

"Okay."

"Before I leave I wanted to let you know you're appointment is earlier than usual. It's in about half an hour so I'll be back then to take you."

"Well I have to go see you then."

"Bye."

 **Natsu's pov** :

"Why are you friends with her natsu. She can't be trusted. One second she will be all nice and the next thing you'll know she'll have a gun aimed at your head."

"I know but she needs someone who will be there for her."

"So you think that person is you."

"Yes Gray, I do."

"Ugh, whatever just be careful."

"I will don't worry."

"Also make sure your gun stays in the fucking holster I don't want a bullet in my skull."

"Got it."

"Oh yeah and Erza says she wants to see you while Lucy's at her appointment."

"Did she say why."

"Yeah she said there's a new patient and this guy has history with lucy. He's the one that killed her family."

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DID THEY PUT HIM HERE!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know. That's all she told me."

"They're so stupid. What if she sees him."

"Thanks for reminding me. She also said to make sure lucy doesn't see him when she's walking down the hall. He's going to be brought to his cell around the time your taking her to her appointment."

"My job just got ten times harder." I sighed.

"Well good luck man I think you'll need it."

 **~time skip like 10 minutes~**

"Hey lucy it's time to go."

I opened the door to find her curled up in the corner crying.

"Is h-he actually h-he-here."

"Who?"

"The m-man who k-ki-killed my parents."

My eyes widened.

'She heard us talking.'

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes but don't worry he's not going to hurt you."

"Promise."

"I promise, nothings gonna happen to you."

After that I wiped away her tears and helped her to her feet.

"Here's your crutches."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome now let's go."

 **Lucy's pov:**

When we walked out of my cell there was a guard and a man in hand cuffs coming in are direction. Natsu noticed them and stopped walking. He looked at me then back at the guys in cuffs. The next thing I knew natsu had his arms around my waist and we were pushed up against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU THAT HURT!"

"Shh. Don't look that way just keep you eyes on me, okay."

"Why, who are they."

"No one important just don't look at them."

I moved my head so I could look over his shoulder. My eyes widened.

"N-n-natsu that's him. He's the one that did it. He killed my family, everyone. He's the one who took everything away from me."

Natsu moved one of his hands from my waist and moved it to the side of my face.

"Lucy, look at me."


	9. Chapter 8

_I'm back and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been trying so hard to write. I had one part of this chapter done the last time I posted a chapter but I literally could not think of any thing to write. It even worse with my other stories. I actually some how managed to finish this chapter but I still haven't written any chapters for my others. I'm extremely sorry for those of you that may be reading one of my other stories. I'm sorry I feel really bad that I made everyone wait I really hope you like this chapter it's not the best but I really did try. My writing still needs a lot of work so I apologize for any grammatic errors or errors in my dialogue. The beginning of this chapter it really shitty by the way._

 _It may be a little bit before I post the next chapter I'm sorry if I make you wait, again. (:_

 _I have another note at the bottom if you want to read it if not and you just read this_ _ **Happy valentines day.**_ _(:_

 **D** **isclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

"Lucy look at me."

I turned my head toward Natsu.

"Everything is gonna be okay."

"You keep saying that. Those words, they mean nothing to me. Especially when there not true."

I looked back over at the two men to see that they had stopped walking. The man who had murdered my family was staring at me.

A wide grin made it's way to the killers face as he greeted me.

"Nice to see you again, sweetheart." He started walking toward me and I walked backwards until I hit a wall.

"Can't say the same for you."

"Aww, why so mean."

"You killed my family. You don't deserve my kindness."

"Speaking of killing. I'm suprised your still alive. I thought you would have killed yourself after seeing everyone you love taken from you. You didn't even try to stop me. You just sat there shaking like a scared little puppy."

"I was frozen with fear. I couldn't even move let alone try to stop you." he continued to walk until he was about a foot away. I turned around to see natsu pointing a gun at him.

"If you want to talk to her stand there don't go any closer or I will have no option but to shoot you."

"Don't worry officer I'm not gonna lay one finger on her I just wanna talk to her," he turned away from natsu and looked me in the eyes, "You seen brave enough, so why don't you kill me now. I wont even move I'll stand still."

"I will not." I'm not killing him. He needs to pay for what he did. He killed every one I love he deserves a long painful death which is something that I can't do.

"Why is that."

"Killing you would fulfill my desires but it would also fulfill yours, "I looked away and directed my gaze a the floor, "I'd rather you not die by my hands, but naturally or from your own. "

"I guess your still smart even though you've gone insane."

"I lost my sanity the day you killed my loved ones but I never lost my ability to think."

"I can see your smart but I can also see that your nowhere near sane. You wouldn't be here if that was the case now would you."

"It's your fault I'm here. THERE VOICES ARE STUCK IN MY HEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOUR THE REASON I'VE GONE INSANE. There voices have haunted me ever since the day you killed them. The day it happened they told me to run, to save myself but in my dreams what they said was completely different. They ask why I didn't do anything. Why I didn't save them. They told me it was my fault they died but it wasn't. IT WAS YOURS!"

"No need to be so harsh. I was only doing what I was taught to do."

"What do you mean by taught."

"My dad was a serial killer. He trained me to kill like he did. Can you guess who the first person I killed was, I bet it will surprise you."

"Let me guess was it your father?"

"Nope, your wrong. It was my mother. My dad tied her up and I killed her." How could he do that. How could he hurt the ones he loves. The one that raised him.

"Why would you kill your mom, your flesh and blood. She loved you."

"Sorry to disappoint but she never loved me..." he paused for a moment to take a breath, "If she loved me she wouldn't have forced my father out of the house. She wouldn't have forced him to take me along. She would have kept me and raised me herself not my father. She wouldn't have left me with a serial killer."

"Did you even think to ask her why she did that before you killed her?"

"No I didn't but now that I think about it, she probably did it because she found out my dad killed people. She was probably scared I would end up like him. So she kicked us both out."

If thats the case then I guess what she did had no effect. Leaving him with his dad would no doubt make him end up like his father and from what his mother did I'm not suprised that shes the first person he killed. He wanted revenge.

"Did you really want to kill her."

"Yes, I did. I wanted her to pay for the shit she put us through. She deserved it. But I can't expect a weak hearted person like you to understand now can I. After all I killed my mom and you watched me kill everyone you loved, but the difference between me and you is that I didn't hesitate. I stabbed my mother in the heart without a second thought. You didn't move or even try to help when I killed your family. It's a pretty good guess to say that you hesitate when you kill. You still have emotions. You love people and it hurts you to kill but you still do it."

"You don't know a damn thing about me so stop acting like you know how I feel because you don't. You didn't watch your family get killed you killed them but in my case I did. You don't understand how it feels to lose everything. To no longer have any friends to be an out cast from what you were once a part of. My friends left me, no one loved me, even my Foster parents didn't like me. Shit, they didn't just dislike me they fucking hated me. So as you can see I had no one."

"Lucy I..."

"Wait you know my name." I interrupted.

"Yeah, I had to do some research about your family before I did anything. So I know all of your names. Even the name of your dead little sister or should I just call her by her name...Michelle."

"DON'T SPEAK HER NAME! Her name shall not be spoken by someone like you."

"Like me. Sweetheart, Your just like me. You've killed people and ruined families just like I have."

"What are you talking about. How do you know that."

"I guess they didn't tell you."

"Tell me what."

"This place we're in. It's for serial killers, murderers no one in this place is sane and no one in here has killed less that 10 people. You being here proves you've killed."

"Enough talking, I'm done with your bull shit. Lucy let's go."

Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"Bye Ms. Heartfilia," he smiled and walked back to the guard that was suppose to be watching him, "I hope I get to talk with you again.

 _Happy Valentine's day to the small number of people who actally read the shit I write. I hope you have an amazing day whether your with your special someone or not and if your not I still hope you have a great day. If your sitting there thinking that theres no one out there for you don't be like that. Be positive. There will always be someone out there for you, you just need to have hope. Know that your still loved no matter what even if you have no one. There are people that love you that you have yet to meet. If any of you ever need anyone to talk to im here for you. If you need someone to rant to or to spill your feelings too I'm here. Yeah I'm a stranger but I'm a stranger that likes to help I love making people happy even when it comes to sacrificing my happiness for someone else. (:_


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the shitty chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

"What the hell natsu I wasn't done talking to him," I said ripping my hand from his grasp.

"I don't care I'm done hearing him run his mouth. Now your already late so go," he said pushing me to the door.

"What ever, bye," I open the door an slammed it closed. After I entered the room I noticed Mira was still sitting there. Waiting, as if I want late at all.

"Sorry i'm late I kind of ran into someone I knew a while back and he wanted to talk with me."

"It's okay, but who was it. Was it someone you knew before you went into foster care."

"I guess you could say that but I'm not glad that I know him."

"Was he a friend?"

"Hell no, I'd rather die than be friends with that murderous bastard. He killed my parents and my sister. The only people I had. He killed everyone I love there is no way I would even consider that," I started crying at the thought of the memories. The memories I had tried so hard to push away. Yet I still continued. "He was even going to kill me until that evil grin made it's way to his face. At that moment I wish I would done something. I wish I would have stopped him. I could have saved her, but no I was frozen with fear. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could barely even breath. Everything I had ever loved was about to be taken away from me, never to be seen again. They were killed and it's all my fault," Tears were streaming down my face, my body was shaking. I didn't even have to guess was was about to happen I already knew. I was about to have another panick attack and in front of the only person I can actually talk to. In front of the only person who hadn't run away who hadn't quit at first glance.

"Lucy calm down. Control your breathing."

My head started hurting and I began to feel dizzy,

"I-I c-ca-can't. M-mira get N-natsu." At that moment I fell to the ground. I tried to stand but I couldn't. I was slowly losing the ability to move and my body was rejecting my actions. I had went from leaning over to lying on my back shaking as my body started discharging. Then I realised. I wasn't having a panick attack I was having a seizure. At that moment everything went black.

 **Mira's pov:**

"NATSU HELP SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" I yelled as I ran over and pressed the emergency button.

He busted through the door and ran over to her picking her up in his arms. That's when her body started to uncontrollably discharge. Her body was seizing and we didn't know what to do.

Just then about 4 people rushed into the room. Wendy and some guards. Wendy told natsu lay her down on the couch and he did so. Her body slowly started to relax as she regained consciousness.

After she woke up Natsu had been instructed to take her to the infirmary. They Then had her hooked up to an iv and she had to wear a oxygen mask.

 **Natsu's pov:**

"Hey Wendy, how long is she going to be in here?"

"I'd say at least over night."

"Can I stay with her."

"I don't see why not, just be careful and sleep in the chair beside her bed. I dont think she would like waking up to find you in her bed." she said smirking.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that. Well not unless she asked me too."


End file.
